


Day 17: Nautical

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack va à l'encontre de son oncle en allant au milieu des humains à la surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Nautical

Jack n'avait pas connu ses parents. Pas très longtemps du moins. Il était à peine un enfant lorsqu'ils étaient morts, le laissant aux bons soins de son oncle North. Celui-ci l'aimait déjà beaucoup avant le drame, mais depuis, il le considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

C'est pourquoi il lui interdisait d'aller à la surface.

Jack avait très bien compris que ses parents étaient morts dans des circonstances particulières. Après de nombreuses années, North lui avait finalement avoué qu'ils avaient été tués par des humains en essayant de leur échapper. Le plus âgé ne savait pas s'ils les avaient pris pour des requins ou autres animal marin ou s'ils avaient compris ce qu'ils étaient vraiment et avaient essayé de les capturer, mais depuis ce jour, il répétait à son fils de cœur combien les humains étaient dangereux.

Loin d'être un simple d'esprit ou un peureux, Jack n'écoutait les recommandations de son oncle que d'une oreille. Il avait ainsi à plusieurs reprises était à la surface, regardant de loin et caché par des rochers les humains sur les plages et sur la mer, qui s'amusaient à tenir en équilibre sur des planches tout en passant sur les vagues. Il devait admettre que ça avait l'air marrant. Mais il restait assez loin des bateaux, comme son oncle lui demandait. Il avait beau être curieux, il gardait à l'esprit que ses parents avaient peut-être été tué par un de ces bateaux.

Il aimait aussi vadrouiller au milieu des gens. Son oncle ne serait vraiment pas content s'il savait, mais Jack était devenu ami avec Pitch, le sorcier au sable noir. On disait des choses terribles sur lui, sur sa cruauté et son cœur de pierre. Pourtant, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Jack serait probablement mort depuis longtemps. Plus jeune, il avait été s'aventurer trop loin et s'était fait piquer par un poisson venimeux. Par chance, la fille de Pitch était là et était allé chercher son père sur le champ. Il l'avait soigné, sans quoi il serait mort lentement. Depuis, le jeune homme rendait régulièrement visite à Pitch et sa fille Seraphine, dite Sera. Et lors de certaines de ses visites, il demandait à son ami un peu de son sable. Celui-ci avait le pouvoir de faire disparaître les branchies à son cou, ses oreilles pointues, la membrane rendant ses mains et pieds palmés ainsi que cette texture de peau qui réfléchissait le soleil propre à eux, le rendant humain pour quelques heures.

Quelques fois, il avait fini sur un bateau. Et la dernière restait encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Ils étaient à naviguer près d'un lagon et Jack admirait les poissons colorés de là où il se trouvait au bord. Soudain, une vision inattendue lui vint. Un requin baleine venait de passer sous le bateau et semblait intrigué par l'embarcation. Ce qui étonna surtout l'argenté était sa couleur foncée inhabituelle pour cette espèce, jusqu'aux points visibles sur son dos qui étaient plus foncés qu'ils n'auraient du. C'est là qu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler, une jeune fille apparemment. Il connaissait la peur maladive des humains envers les requins, mais les requins baleines étaient au contraire parmi les plus doux du monde aquatique. Quand Jack vit un des hommes prendre un fusil, son cœur s'arrêta. L'homme était en train de viser lorsqu'un garçon de son âge se jeta presque sur l'agresseur, lui prenant son fusil des mains et le faisant pendre par dessus le bord du bateau avec sa main. Il rappela alors à l'homme et les passagers que ce requin était innocent et inoffensif, que leur espèce était en danger d'extinction et que s'il le tuait, il irait personnellement les dénoncer au garde côte. A cette mention, l'animal sembla tout à coup le dernier de leur souci. Quand le sauveur se retourna et croisa le regard de Jack, celui-ci se sentit rougir. Un ami et défenseur de la faune marine avec des yeux aussi perçant, il n'en avait jamais vu.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jack tomba amoureux du beau jeune homme.

Il ne le revit pourtant pas. Entre la fin de la crise et le débarquement, Jack ne trouva pas le courage d'aller voir ce mystérieux ami des poissons qui disparut une fois le bateau à quai. Il s'en lamenta sur les genoux de Pitch, qui caressait son épaule et ses cheveux tout en regardant sa fille faire ses potions et onguents. Elle était très douée et d'après l'argenté, « la relève était assurée ». Le noiraud écoutait son ami sans pouvoir lui donner de conseil. Il n'y avait pas de remède pour ce qu'il avait, sinon peut-être revoir le jeune homme et lui parler cette fois. C'était son conseil, et Jack se lamenta qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Il se trompait.

Il était devant lui, avec un air un peu penaud tandis qu'un homme d'une carrure similaire à celle de North se tenait à côté de lui. Jack observa comme l'homme à la barbe impressionnante faisait un bras de fer amical à son oncle avant de rigoler en tapant sur son épaule. Jack n'aurait jamais cru que le beau jeune homme ne soit pas humain. Après un long moment, ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux et Jack osa enfin prendre la parole.

_Alors... en fait, tu es...

_... oui.

L'argenté pouvait entendre Pitch rire d'ici, et il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait à cet instant dans le palais. Jack se racla la gorge et reporta son regard vers l'auburn assit à côté de lui.

_Je suis content que tu sois intervenu pour ce requin baleine.

_Je n'aurais laissé personne lui faire du mal, dit-il avec fierté et détermination.

_Tu l'as revu ?

L'auburn sourit à cette question et hocha la tête. Il regarda autour d'eux puis prit la main de l'argenté et le fit nager jusqu'à une ouverture et siffla entre ses dents. Quelques instants plus tard, le fameux requin arriva et se cajola contre l'autre garçon.

_Il est mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps. Je lui interdis d'approcher des hommes quand je suis à la surface, mais impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Il est aussi têtu que moi il paraît.

Il posa sa tête contre celle du poisson, caressant doucement sous son menton.

_Je te présente donc Krokmou. Mon grand, voilà Jack.

Le poisson s'approcha et se frotta contre le jeune prince.

_Il t'aime bien on dirait.

_C'est réciproque. Il est adorable.

Il caressa à son tour sous le menton du poisson. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez, littéralement, avec l'auburn. Ils se fixèrent, dans les yeux, pendant un moment. Jack fut le premier à détourner les yeux, et ils rougirent autant l'un que l'autre. Le requin poussa soudain l'argenté contre son ami et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack releva à nouveau la tête, et rougit furieusement. Ses lèvres et celle d'Hiccup s'étaient touchés, presque imperceptiblement mais assez pour qu'ils le sentent.

_D-désolé !

_N-non, non ! C'est moi !

Le requin tourna autour d'eux, poussant avec son museau et sa queue les deux garçons, qui suivirent du regard le poisson.

_Tu le fais exprès ! S'exclama soudain l'auburn.

Le poisson battit de la queue en se frottant contre le dos de son meilleur ami, qui soupira.

_Désolé pour lui, il est un peu...

_Ne dis pas ça...

_Je n'ai même pas dis...

_J'aime bien ce qu'il essaye de faire.

Il l'avait avoué en soutenant le regard de l'auburn, qui sembla étonné. Jack baissa la tête, sans détourner le regard. Hiccup sourit en lâchant un souffle soulagé.

_Moi aussi.

_... est-ce que je... je peux ?

Il gesticula pour montrer qu'il voulait l'enlacer, et ce fut Hiccup qui l'enlaça en premier. Jack suivit son mouvement et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

_Tu restes longtemps ?

_Je ne sais pas trop, mais je reviendrais si tu me le demandes. Et puis, on se verra à la surface, d'accord ?

Jack hocha enthousiastiquement la tête, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.


End file.
